Question: Points $P$ and $R$ are located at (2, 1) and (12, 15) respectively. Point $M$ is the midpoint of segment $\overline{PR}$. Segment $\overline{PR}$ is reflected over the $x$-axis. What is the sum of the coordinates of the image of point $M$ (the midpoint of the reflected segment)?
Answer: Point $M$ has coordinates $(7,8)$. Therefore, its image has coordinates $(7,-8)$. Thus the sum is $7-8 = \boxed{-1}$.

Alternatively, the image of point $M$ is the midpoint of the images of points $P$ and $R$ and thus is the midpoint of $(2,-1)$ and $(12,-15)$, which is also $(7,-8)$.